


Hemlines and Threads

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because gdi this fandom needs more crossdressing sorey, this was just me shamelessly putting both in said sweater, you all know that sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Mikleo was certain this had been a joke. That not even Zaveid would suggest something like this. Yet there he sat, tugging at the all too short hemline of a cream colored, open backed sweater. If one could even actually call such a thing a sweater — those were supposed to keep you warm— and this most certainly did not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone that doesn't know that one sweater [click here](https://www.spreepicky.com/collections/new-arrival/products/reservation-grey-coffee-virgin-killer-sweater-sp178781)

Loud grumbles filled the air for the third time in an hour. Mikleo sighed with a quick glance towards the Wind Seraph beside him. Zaveid couldn’t keep his attention in one spot for more than a nanosecond. He hadn’t said a word, only continued disgruntled noises.

“Okay, I give. What’s wrong?” Mikleo huffed as they stopped walking.

“It’s just not fair, y’know?” His eyes were on the ground as his arms crossed.

“What isn’t?”

“Why does Sorey get to be alone with the girls, while we’re out here doing… what are we doing again?” He finally turned towards Mikleo, who could only groan and hold a hand to his forehead.

“Making sure the Malevolence around Marlind isn’t worsening. Rowan is still struggling to cope with it all.” He was surprised at his own calmness, even though internally he couldn’t stop sighing.

“And the girls are?” Zaveid trailed off, raising an eye at Mikleo.

“Oh Maotelus, for the third time, they’re picking up groceries for tonight.”

“Right, right.” Fearing a worse headache, Mikleo choose to stay silent. Focusing shifting to their task. Malevolence still swirled around the city, as they had expected. Rowan had contacted them fearing it was growing too rapidly, but as far as Mikleo could tell, everything was under control. Zaveid chimed that the winds felt light for a place once known as a plague town. Though this being his first time in Marlind, he could only make guesses.

Reaching the city gates, their initial starting point, both agreed that the town thrived and had no solid threat of being corrupted again. Starting back towards the inn where they’d rendezvous with Sorey, Mikleo kept slow steps.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this…” He muttered under his breath. “Zaveid, can I ask you for advice?”

“Woah, Mikky-boy seeking out the wisdom of the Great Zaveid? I never thought I’d see the day.” Zaveid straightened, hands on his hips as he grinned.

“You know what? Forget I asked.”

“C’mon now. What’s eating at you?” Zaveid let his arms fall, a sudden air of seriousness around him.

“It’s just… Sorey wants to actually celebrate our anniversary this year, but I have no clue what to do.”

“Anniversary? Wait. You two are actually a thing?” Zaveid sputtered, eyes wide.

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Not really no. Not to me anyway. But I guess I really haven’t been with you all that long.” Zaveid crossed his arms before closing his eyes. As he muttered to himself, mulling over different ideas, Mikleo felt himself heating. He knew this was a bad idea. Surely whatever Zaveid came up with would be crazy. Yet Mikleo sat patiently waiting.

“Got it! Follow me.” Without waiting, Zaveid was off.

_____________________________________

Sorey half shrieked as Rose suddenly pulled him in front of her, just in time to have an umbrella to his stomach. Edna huffed as she pulled her arm back, glaring at Rose and reprimanding her for using the Shepherd as a human shield. Although her grin show cased a level of pride, even if she was still bitter about the accusation that she didn’t know how to walk in heels.

“Now, now. Let’s save the merriment for later.” Lailah suggested beneath her light giggling.

“Yeah, yeah. What’s left on the list?” Her hands went behind her head as she turned to Sorey.

“Uh, well, we have all the groceries,” he paused to shift the three bags he held. “But I wanted to get something for Mikleo while we were out.”

“Huh? A gift for Mikleo?” Rose questioned.

“Oh Rose, you don’t know?” Lailah’s hands came together as she looked towards Rose.  
“Lady Meebo is betrothed to our dear Shepherd.” She twirled her umbrella over her shoulder.

“We’re not betrothed.” Sorey’s response came almost instantly. A light red visible over his cheeks.

“Yet.” Edna smirked at how quickly he turned bright as Vermilion.

“Nice. I take you got an anniversary coming up then. How many years?” Sorey’s arms crossed as he hummed with eyes closed.

“Three years now? I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I was fourteen when we learned what dating was, and we realized we’d pretty much always been, but had never said anything to each other. We decided to make it official just a few months before leaving Elysia.”

“That… doesn’t add up.” Rose mumbled as she started counting fingers.

“We agreed to use the day he told me his true name as our starting point.”

“Aw, you never told us that! Truly beautiful…” Lailah trailed as she dabbed non-existent tears.

“If by beautiful, you mean gross.” Edna followed with a gagging motion.

“It’s oddly romantic. But what would make a good gift for him?” Rose turned her head upwards, eyes fixating on the clouds. Edna feigned disinterest, but her mind clearly went off. Lailah hummed lowly.

Almost ten minutes of silence, and Rose perked up, bounced over to Lailah and whispered something. Lailah lit up instantly, praising the idea. Rose’s grin had Sorey gulping, but before he could say anything he had been dragged off to who knows where.

_______________________

Getting two rooms was enough of an endeavor of luck, getting three rooms had been fate. One for the girls, one to only Zaveid, and one to Sorey and Mikleo.

Although currently, Sorey stood helpless as comments were tossed around, debates had, and arguments bubbled all over how to better his appearance. He glanced over his shoulder to the full body mirror, once again eying his exposed back while also being reminded of how little movement would be needed to reveal his rear. The dark blue color being the only thing about this garment that he liked.

Rose springing up caused him to turn around. She had buried herself in one of the many extra bags that had come back with them. Triumphantly, she pulled out a package that she quickly tossed at Sorey. Leggings? Never had he even thought about wearing these. Mikleo had tried to convince him a few times, but Sorey always turned it around so that Mikleo would end up wearing them. Never would Sorey complain about that sight.

In his attempt to hand them back to Rose, the hem crawled above his hip, and that was all the convincing he needed. Face hotter than a fire, Sorey ordered the others to turn around while he slid on the white and gold leggings. His expectation had been slipping into them like any pair of pants. Nearly loosing his balance the first time he had to tug he got a muffled snort from Rose. With his struggle finished, he let them turn around.

Both Lailah and Rose had started humming. Rose had a hand to her neck, and Lailah a finger to her chin. They nodded in agreement that something was missing. Edna reached beside her to retrieve a pair of feathered ear cuffs from the table beside her. Sorey barely caught them.

“After you were so insistent I take them off?”

“Just put them on.” Rose demanded. Sorey sighed heavily as he reached towards an ear.

“Better, but still needs something…” Rose trailed. Lailah dug through a small bag and retrieved a zippered floral printed case.

“Perfect.” Rose commented as they both sprang up and closed in on Sorey.

 

Mikleo was certain this had been a joke. That not even Zaveid would suggest something like this. Yet there he sat, tugging at the all too short hemline of a cream colored, open backed sweater. If one could even actually call such a thing a sweater — those were supposed to keep you warm— and this most certainly did not. Though Mikleo did take a moment to admire how the fabric clung to his curves. He’d choose to match it with a pair of black leggings that had a gold strip down the outer sides.

Doubt about whether Sorey would actually get anything out of this flooded his mind. The notion was silly, dressing up to impress someone you’re already with? But Zaveid had been adamant that Sorey would love this. Giving up the fight against the hem, he focused on fixing up his immaculate hair.

“Yo, chill. Getting all worked up over nothing does no good.” Zaveid chimed from the desk chair.

“I-I’m not getting worked up.”

“Says he-who-could-pass-for-a-fire-seraph.”

“I just find this silly.”

“What? Giving your lover a sight to never forget?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he laughs.” Mikleo’s arms fell. The embarrassment that would come from that was unfathomable. Surely he’d die if that actually happened.

Zaveid stood and took a few steps towards Mikleo, a hand on his chin as he eyed Mikleo up and down. Mikleo had been slowly slinking backwards, until he ran into the wall and jumped.

“That’s it. You went too bold on the makeup.” Mikleo almost silently scoffed.

“Like you would know anything about that.”

“Give me some credit. Okay, I have no idea how to put on any, but I know when the look is wrong. See, you’re water, you have that simple elegance to you. A sublime beauty if you will.” He paused to throw an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders as he spoke with his free hand.

“And where are you going with this?”

“Going bold, all you’ve done is detract from those things. Simmer it down. Enhance what’s there instead of trying to create something that’s not.”

“Why… does that actually sound like legitimate advice?” Mikleo half groaned.

“Because it is. Now get in there and fix.” Zaveid held Mikleo by the shoulders and shoved him towards the bathroom.

Almost an hour later, and Rose came knocking at their door. Zaveid had been the one to meet her, Mikleo embarrassed to let anyone else see him. Zaveid couldn’t help boasting, even though Rose wasn’t allowed to see his work. In one slow motion moment, Rose drug Zaveid out, stating Sorey would be over shortly.

Silence ringing in his ears, he back stepped until he fell onto the bed. Simply breathing hurt with the amount of anxiety running through him. Never had they done anything to celebrate this occasion, and this would be the most memorable. Would this be something remembered positively? A low screech rolled over his lips when a light knock came.  
“S-Sorey? It’s unlocked.” He sat up as the door creaked. Heart pounding in his ears and stomach. All air caught in his throat as Sorey closed the door behind him. Sorey had kept his head sideways, waiting for something verbal.

Mikleo swore he’d caught fire. Multiple attempts went into a single gulp. His eyes kept bouncing from the leggings that highlighted every curve to the hemline, to Sorey’s face.

“I t-take it y-you don’t like it.” Sorey stuttered, lightly biting his lip.

“You should look over here.” Mikleo struggled to get each word out. Moments passed before Sorey lifted his head, and instantly all thoughts left his head, eyes growing the size of an iris gem. Mikleo shifted, pulling one leg over the other, a motion that only drew Sorey’s gaze to a particular location. Now it was Sorey’s turn to gulp.

While their eyes never left each other, they refused to meet. Sorey started to take a step, but stopped. He hadn’t anticipated ever being this nervous around Mikleo, who lit a fire within Sorey as he scooted to open up a space next to him. Sorey’s feet never left the ground, yet he somehow made it over.

Sorey had meant to sit in that space, but it was his luck that he’d trip over his own feet, or more the white flats Rose had insisted he wear. Had his instincts failed to send his arms out, he’d have head butted Mikleo. Which he thought may have been better than their current position.

“Ah— S-sorey” Shivers ran through Sorey. Shivers that kept him from realizing where his leg rested. Until Mikleo let out a barely audible moan accompanied by the slightest possible roll of his hips.

Sorey muttered incoherently as he pulled his leg back, earning a whimper. Arms came around his neck, pulling him down while at the same time pulling Mikleo up. Lips met in a dry rough kiss. All air vanishing from his lungs, Sorey could only pull back and gasp. Though he’d managed to notice the barely present traces of makeup on Mikleo. Glossy lips with only a vague hint of added color, mascara that would be impossible to notice if Sorey hadn’t spent hours staring at Mikleo’s eyes. A light dusting of foundation did nothing more than seemingly add a glow to his skin.

Mikleo rested their foreheads together, only now noticing Sorey’s makeup. A pale pinkish red staining his glossy lips. Touches of mascara and eyeliner making his already impossibly bright eyes brighter. Just enough foundation to even out his skin tone, leading to a beauty Mikleo couldn’t have ever dreamed of.

Bringing his lips to Sorey’s jaw, Mikleo left a trail to the base of his neck. Sorey took in a deep breath as the kisses traveled back up. He caught Mikleo’s lips before they could start another trail. Sorey kept to soft kisses, which were short lived. Tangling a hand in Sorey’s hair, Mikleo pulled him down further in the same moment that his tongue pushed against Sorey’s. Their moans mixed, though Sorey’s were more dominant.

Mikleo unwounded his arms as they separated, running his hands down Sorey’s trembling arms. He could only chuckle as the pleading gleam in those green eyes. Mikleo smirked before patting Sorey’s chest. Sorey took care to avoid kneeing Mikleo as he sat back. Mikleo had no trouble slipping out from under Sorey, who had moved to the edge of the bed facing Mikleo who now stood in front of it.

Silent moments passed as their eyes traveled over each other, borderline undressing each other. A moan floated past Mikleo’s lips when his eyes lingered on the bulge pushing up the hem of Sorey’s sweater. With a seemingly practiced ease, Mikleo slid onto Sorey’s lap. Broken moans fell as Mikleo pushed their groins together. Rolling his hips, Mikleo kept his hands on Sorey’s shoulders.

Sorey had a tight grip on either side of Mikleo’s hip, while his free hand slid over Mikleo’s stomach before diving past his waistband. In a single motion, Mikleo had collapsed against Sorey, moaning straight into his ear. With only a few slow pumps, Mikleo muffled his moans by biting along Sorey’s collar. When those moans turned to whimpers Sorey stopped, to much dismay from both parties.

“Mind getting up for a moment?” Sorey spoke between kisses against Mikleo’s cheek. Despite his uncertainty, Mikleo slid off Sorey’s lap. After grabbing every pillow from the bed to form a makeshift backrest, Sorey turned his attention to peeling off Mikleo’s leggings. Then his own, which Mikleo eagerly assisted with. Now wearing nothing but their sweaters, Sorey took Mikleo’s hand and pulled him back into his lap, only with his back against Sorey’s chest.

Finding the open back convenient, Sorey slid a hand under the knit fabric to lightly tease a nipple. He let his other hand rest on Mikleo’s member. Multiple moans of Sorey fell from the Seraph. Teeth grazing Mikleo’s neck nearly had him blacking out, yet he was no where near finished.

“ _S-sorey…_ "

“Hm?” Sorey nestled into Mikleo’s shoulder while his hand slid across Mikleo’s chest to toy with his other nipple. Breathless, Mikleo could only push his hips back to indicate his desires.

“Let me hear you say it. Tell me exactly what you want.” Sorey let a trailing breath ghost over Mikleo’s ear. How Sorey could sound so innocent and provocative at the same time astounded and aroused Mikleo.

“Y-you know.”

“Mmm, do I?”

“Oh Lords… I-I want you insi—” A long moan became the rest of his sentence. Sorey moved his hand from Mikleo’s chest to his arse, sliding in a finger immediately. Mikleo reached behind him to tangle a hand in Sorey’s hair. Breathless moans came with each movement of Sorey’s fingers as Mikleo melted further and further.

With Mikleo clawing at his shoulders and neck, Sorey couldn’t last much longer before lifting him enough to set himself against Mikleo’s entrance. Taking a deep breath, Sorey reigned in his impulses so that he wouldn’t move too fast, only to fall into fragmented moans and calls of Mikleo, who in one motion had lowered himself entirely. Swearing blood was now trailing his back, Sorey held both of Mikleo’s wrists in one hand, holding them tightly as they worked to find a rhythm. His free hand traveled down Mikleo’s side, tickled his hip, and then slid over his thigh to wrap around him.

Attempting to break out of Sorey’s grip was futile. Fire filled his veins, breathing near impossible, body shaking with each movement. Tears rimmed his eyes while single syllables rolled off his tongue. All his usual self control to keep himself relatively quite vanished between being pumped and thrusted into in tandem. Hearing his own screams would have embarrassed him, if he could even think.

Keeping his rhythm and motions became a fight against his determination to have Mikleo finish first. Biting down on Mikleo’s shoulder had been a bad idea, as the resounding moan had Sorey convulsing. Vision blurring, he felt himself slowing, but the twisting hands in his and now motionless hips against his told him Mikleo was only seconds away. One particularly loud call of his name, and Sorey’s hand had been coated.

Almost instantly, Sorey fell back, forearm laying over his eyes. Every breath hurt, feeling like he had twenty pounds on his chest. He barely noticed the shifting next to him, until cold hands were around his stomach and a head rested on his chest. Lazily he set one arm around Mikleo’s shoulders.

No more than five minutes passed before Sorey was snoring, and Mikleo’s only options were to either move away from Sorey or cling even more to him in order to avoid the flying limbs. Choosing the later also came with Mikleo tangling their legs in hopes of keeping Sorey somewhat still. With years of practice at this, Mikleo didn’t need long to slide out of consciousness.

 

Mikleo woke up to the sound of grumbling. He shifted against Sorey before turning his head to see Sorey imitating the sun. Reluctantly, he forced himself up a yawn over taking him. He tried to glare past his still sleep heavy eyes when Sorey chuckled. Sorey sat up on his arms, a soft smile aimed at Mikleo.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen your hair this messed up.” Mikleo grumbled, hands instantly working to flatten wild strands.

“It’s all your fault.” Sorey laughed, drowning any form of frustration Mikleo held.

“Whatever. Let’s get you food. I’m sure the others are already down there.” Sorey hummed happily, leaping out of bed. Mikleo had only started slipping out of his sweater when he noticed Sorey frozen.

“What?”

“I… uh… my clothes are still in the girl’s room.”

“Hmm. What a shame, I guess you’re going to have to wear that sweater longer.” Mikleo held a full face grin. Although he couldn’t pretend he didn’t look when said sweater came up during Sorey’s cry.

“Mikleo!”

“Relax. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll keep mine on.” Without waiting for Sorey’s reply, Mikleo had started adjusting and began slipping his leggings back on.

“It would help a little, yeah.” Sorey glanced around to find where his leggings had gotten off to.

“Give me a few to cover up this mark you so graciously left.” He motioned to the dark purple bruise next to his shoulder. Sorey nodded, and with that Mikleo went to the bathroom, digging through his mess of a makeup bag for the few things he’d need.

Nearly having the mark covered, Mikleo stopped when he heard a loud noise, a mix of crashing and squeaking springs. Springing back into the room he could only laugh at the sight. Sorey knocked their few items off the night stand in his fall onto the bed where he now fought to untangle his leggings. His skin became red when he noticed Mikleo slowly strolling over to him.

“You really are hopeless without me.” Mikleo sighed as pushed Sorey’s hands back.

“I don’t know how you get into these so easily.” Sorey pouted. Mikleo slowly peeled the leggings off, finding that he’d been trying to put them on inside out.

“It’s not that hard. You’re just over thinking it.” Letting the waistband snap against Sorey’s hip, Mikleo pulled back holding a hand out.

“Let’s go.” Sorey bounced up in the same moment that he took Mikleo’s hand. Mikleo drifted as close to Sorey as possible without disrupting their walking. Granted, Sorey’s shoes alone had him taking strange, uneven steps. Almost wishing he’d worn heels, Mikleo realized that would have kept him from being able to lean against Sorey’s shoulder as they walked.

Entering the inn’s main room, they found it empty save for their group around two pushed together tables. Lailah held a hand over her mouth, laughing at Rose who had her face buried in her hands while Zaveid chuckled next to her while beaming. Sorey nor Mikleo knew what to say as they approached, both waiting for comments on the fact that they were wearing their sweaters.

“I can’t… Tell me he’s lying Mikleo.” He raised an eyebrow at her. Letting a few seconds pass in hoping for some elaboration.

“Lying about?”

“Being the one to get you in that!” Her voice rose a whole octave as she shot up to look at him.

“Yeah— no, he’s not lying.” She whined as she fell back into her chair, hands once again covering her face.

“What’d I tell ya Rose? Great minds think alike.” Zaveid turned to her, arms in a shrug.

“There is _nothing_ alike about our minds. This was just a fluke.” She nearly screamed. Even Edna had dissolved into low chuckling.

With equal smirks, Sorey and Mikleo slid into chairs across from Rose and Lailah. Eventually, they managed to bring the conversation to something other that Rose’s horror and Zaveid’s continued boasting.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished a fic that has taking me far longer to finish than it should have. Though I did kinda scrap the original version after a conversation with a certain someone on tumblr. 
> 
> But I like this version much better than what I had originally planned. And yay for writing some decent smut for the first time in a while (sure I seem to be able to write smut easily, but for me to actually consider it good is a rarity).
> 
> And I swear, if I could actually draw people I'd totally be making doodles of Sorey in that sweater (consider this an invitation for anyone that does have those skills and wants to do it).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Now back to writing the next chapter of the pain train for Melody of the Land.


End file.
